Insanity's Revenge!
by Mizu no Kokoro
Summary: Mwhahaa!! A rare HUMOUR fic for the wonderful game of Xenogears (if i do say so myself..)!! A very random insanity, as the title suggests. Must have REVIEWS to continue, c'mon! All Fun and Run! And enjoy!


Insanity's Revenge  
  
A/N: A Xenogears humour, the dread and chill runs down our spines *ominous music plays*. Oh well, hope you will like this rare humour, I'll-try-not-to- insult-anybody fic, written by yours truly ^.-. I hope it'll be funny, but it's kinda hard mainly because Xenogears is a pretty serious game. And remember to read and review, muche feedback needed, and please don't sue me and, and, and, gawd, was that too many 'and's'? and have a very good day. :D WAIT! Forgot to mention I'm gonna be in this, so, um, yea, enjoy ..  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Fei: Okay, wwhhyyy am I here, here, in this fic?  
  
Merril25: Cuz I want cha to be okie? Everybody is comin'.  
  
Fei: ?  
  
Merril25: Forget it.  
  
Elly: Oh dear, yet another witless author tries their hand in humour.  
  
Bart: Damn, this is stupid.  
  
Merril25: Oh c'mon people, lighten up! This is HUMOUR, so let's have FUN! Margie: Well, that sounds nice.  
  
Rico: Sheesh, can't believe the author is such a puny little freak.  
  
Merril25: *sticks out tongue* Tch, you're not the one to speak.  
  
Rico: Why you little - *stalks over like he's going to kill someone*  
  
Merril25: Aiya! What's with people always chasing me in humour fics?! *Bolts*  
  
Bart: Great, just great, now what do we do?  
  
Billy: Hmm. we could just leave you know.  
  
Rico: *chases the author* Get back here! So I can beat the pulp outta you!  
  
Merril25: Freak, don't think so. Keep chasing cuz you'll NEVER catch me! Mwhahahahaha!! *Runs away*  
  
Citan: *shakes head* pointless, just pointless. As are ALL, well most humour fics.  
  
Ramsus: *counts on fingers* He emphasized the 'ALL', but then said 'most'. Maria: Does that even make sense?  
  
Emeralda: I don't think so.  
  
Fei: So, why am I here?  
  
All: *stares*  
  
Fei: Fine then, don't answer my question.  
  
Citan: Why in the world are we wasting our time babbling?  
  
Elly: *shrugs*  
  
Billy: That reminds me, aren't we suppose to be saving the world right now?  
  
Merril25: *still running* Damn it who cares! The world's been destroyed already!  
  
Rico: *growls* Get back here #@$%/*`  
  
Margie: I'm leaving. I thought this was a party.  
  
Emeralda: Of what?  
  
Ramsus: How about we kill each other?! That'll be fun!  
  
Bart: *consider* Not a bad idea.  
  
Maria: But then there'll be no one to party.  
  
Ramsus: So? I'll start. *throws a banana peel on ground. Merril runs onto it, slips and falls on her butt, Rico then trips over her and was sent flying*  
  
Rico: Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh!!! *falls straight into Fei, both knocked unconscious or dead on the ground*  
  
Ramsus: Hoho, two in one try, I AM good!  
  
Merril25: *stands up, and very VERY pissed* You are REALLY REALLY DEAD, that's what you are!! *charges*  
  
Ramsus: Oh no *runs away screaming* Heeellllppppp memeeeee!!  
  
Bart: Four down -  
  
Maria: Two. Bart: Four counting the two chasing.  
  
Maria: Oh.  
  
Bart: Four down and - *counts* six to go, seven plus me.  
  
Elly: Hiya! *pounces Billy* Girl power!  
  
Billy: Aahh! Get off me!!! *tries to throw off Elly but gets tangled in her hair*  
  
Elly: Ow! That's my hair! Eeekk! *pulls and twists and only getting more tangled*  
  
Citan: I especially abhor it when people start fighting and killing each other! It's just horrible.  
  
Maria: Oh well, nobody cares anyways.  
  
Citan: *sigh* I suppose so. Well, see you in another more reasonable fic. *leaves*  
  
Maria: Hey?  
  
Bart: That another gone, although won by default.  
  
Billy: Gag! *is choked by Elly's super hair*  
  
Elly: Hahaha! Bwhhahah! *Billy turns blue and collapsed to the floor, drags Elly down with him.*  
  
Bart: I think Billy's dead.  
  
Maria: Poor Billy. *starts to pray*  
  
Elly: Untangle me!  
  
Emeralda: Why?  
  
Elly: Because - *didn't get to finish when Ramsus comes running with Merril close behind, Ramsus rams right into Elly, the two piled unto choked Billy, now out cold on the ground*  
  
Merril25: Damn it! Almost got him too!  
  
Margie: Bravo! Nicely done!  
  
Merril25: ^.^ Thanx. Now, what's goin' on?  
  
Emeralda: *shrugs* trying to kill each other, not much.  
  
Maria: Yup, and ah, Citan left.  
  
Merril25: Really? Bad boy, I'll get him back *snaps fingers* POOF!!  
  
*Citan pops out with a coffee mug*  
  
Citan: What the? C'mon! I'm off duty 'til Labour Day, leave me alone!  
  
Merril25: Too bad, you're a good doctor, so let us kill you.  
  
Citan: No. it's because I'm a doctor so you CAN'T kill me.  
  
Merril25: Who says?  
  
Citan: I said!  
  
Merril25: Who cares?  
  
Citan: I care!  
  
Merril25: Who's stupid?  
  
Citan: I'm stupid - Hey! That's not fair!  
  
Emeralda: *grabs fold up chair and smacks Citan*  
  
Citan: THUD *face down on the ground*  
  
Merril25: Whao! You people are brutal! We've gotta stop before you kill every single person alive!  
  
Maria: That's exactly what we're trying to do.  
  
Margie: Well, don't kill me, I'm too cute and innocent to get killed.  
  
All: *examines*  
  
Merril25: Yeah, you are right.  
  
Bart: I wouldn't lay a finger on you Margie.  
  
Emeralda: I agree.  
  
Maria: But we gotta find a way to kill her, we just have to!  
  
Merril25: Okay, time for a cross-examination. *room goes dark, with one small lamp that supported enough light to see only Merril and Margie, who were both sitting on chairs now*  
  
Margie: I'm ready.  
  
Merril25: Alright, just going to ask a few questions. Remember, for your own good, you are not invisible, we shall find the problem and help you find your salvation.  
  
Maria: Um, we're looking for a way to kill her, not save her.  
  
Merril25: Zip little girl. Let me handle this. Okay Margie. Tell me, what is your greatest fear?  
  
Margie: Un, not doing my best.  
  
Merril25: Oookkaay, what is the most important thing in your life? Is it someone or thing?  
  
Margie: Well, I would tell you but. *jerks her head in Bart's direction*  
  
Merril25: Ah, I see. Bart, go away.  
  
Bart: Why the hell should I do that?  
  
Merril25: Cuz I said so. It's a girl's talk for a while, now beat it.  
  
Bart: Sheesh, girls these days- *leaves the dark room*  
  
Merril25: Margie, please continue.  
  
Margie: Well, honestly, Bart is like the most important person to me, I would absolutely die if I saw another girl any less than one inch close to him.  
  
Maria: That's so sweet!  
  
Merril25: Psh. Talk about puppy love. Okay case closed! *All lights switched back on*  
  
Bart: Finally.  
  
Emeralda: It was like 30 seconds.  
  
Bart: *shrugs* so?  
  
Merril25: We've found a way to kill Margie without actually physically hurting her.  
  
Maria: We did?  
  
Krelian: I'm here finally, did I miss anything?  
  
Meril25: About time moron! This thing is almost over yer numbsull!  
  
Maria: We're about to kill Margie emotionally.  
  
Krelian: I see, this is going to be interesting.  
  
Margie: But I'm so cute, vulnerable and innocent.  
  
Krelian: *stares* she's got a point.  
  
Merril25: Yeah. Okay, now watch the master get to work. Bart! Get over here!  
  
Bart: What?!  
  
Merril25: Stand over there. Maria and Emeralda! Huddle, quick! *whisper*  
  
Maria: Okay!  
  
Emeralda: I'm not doing the cheek.  
  
Merril25: fine. Margie!  
  
Margie: Yeah?  
  
Merril25: Watch closely. Okay, on a count of three. One, two, THREE! *All three grabs Bart. Maria and Merril kisses Bart on each cheek, Emeralda hugs Bart.*  
  
Margie: *gasp* !! *faints*  
  
Maria: Yeah! We killed Margie!  
  
Bart: . *rubs cheek*  
  
Emeralda: it's not something to be proud of.  
  
Merril25: oh well, I think that's enough dead/ fainted/ unconscious/ heart- attacked people for one day.  
  
Bart: .hey, can I get hugged and kissed next time too?  
  
Merril25: Don't see why not. *smoochs Bart, who turns beet red* okey, enough killing, until next time. Ciao! -.^  
  
Maria: Wait! We're not all dead yet!  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
A/N: Viola! Chaos finally ended! Remember to review! For this humour is rare and hard to find like a needle in a haysack. So please review! Let's say six and I'll consider a sequel. Please?!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Xenogears. V.V no Duh! But I own this story, don't steal it, okay?! 


End file.
